7 Sentence Fics
by Trish3
Summary: A few really short, 7 sentence fics in response to Cat's challenge. B/S
1. Fic 1: The Way You Make Me Feel

Title: The Way You Make Me Feel   
Author: Trish (skittlez143m@aol.com)   
Rating: G   
Spoilers: None really   
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Distribution: My site, Raven's site, and Cat's site. All others please ask first.   
Author's notes: This one's for Raven, just because she's cool like that. :) This fic is a response to Cat's challenge to write a fic in seven sentences.   
  
//slurp.//   
  
Aah, how I've longed for you! There is no other that can satisfy me like you do, and I've always known that. I've tried to find a substitute, you know. The ones at the Bronze and all of the other trashy clubs that I've searched at can't even compare to you though. When I close my eyes, all I can picture is the way I feel when I'm cupping you in my hand, the bitter sweet taste of you, the way that you make all of my problems disappear... Now if only the Slayer could make me feel the way that an authentic British beer does


	2. Fic 2: Titanic

Title: Titanic   
Author: Trish (skittlez143m@aol.com)   
Distribution: My site, Raven's site, and Cat's site. Everyone else please ask first. :)   
Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
Authors notes: To Leonardo Dicaprio for being my obsession at the time Titanic came out, thus leading me to using it in this fic. :)   
Also, this is a response to Cat's challenge to write a fic in 7 sentences or less. :)  
  
  
"I want you to draw me wearing this. Wearing only this."   
  
Spike took a big gulp as he stared at the Slayer in all her beauty. He had dreamed of moments like this for as long as he could remember. He wanted this one to last. Buffy let out a large groan as she looked over at Spike.   
  
"Will you stop pausing this part and let me watch the rest of the damn movie?"   
  
Fin   



	3. Fic 3: Lover's Embrace

Title: Lover's Embrace   
Author: Trish (skittlez143m@aol.com)   
Rating: R   
Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
Distribution: My site, Raven's site, and Cat's site. Everyone else please ask first. :)   
Authors Notes: Response number 18483752 to Cat's 7 sentence Challenge. :)   
  
**  
**

Lover's Embrace   
by Trish   
  


  
  
Buffy walked into his crypt intent on apologizing to Spike, and that's when she saw it. In the middle of the room, on top of the table, sat a brunette woman sucking her lover into ecstasy. The Slayer let out a shocked gasp, but she couldn't seem to pull herself away from watching the two. He pumped his cock into her mouth, grasping her hair for all he was worth, and climaxed while he shouted out the name of his lover: Tara. At that moment, Spike entered the room and saw the embarrassed look on Buffy's face. He looked over at the tv on his table and said in jovial voice, "Enjoying the movie, luv?"   



	4. Fic 4: Her Final Answer

Title: Her Final Answer   
Author: Trish (skittlez143m@aol.com)   
Distribution: My site, Raven's site, and Cat's site. Everyone else please ask first. :)   
Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
Author's Notes: Response to Cat's 7 sentence challenge.   
  
Days seemed to drag on for countless eternities for the Slayer. Ever since the night that she had rejected the vampire that loved her more than any human male ever did, she had walked around in a daze, completely loathing herself for the pain that she must have put him through. It was completely wrong of her to treat him the way that she did, and she knew that, yet she had done it anyway. With a large sigh, Buffy decided to make amends, and she began walking towards Spike's crypt, hoping that he would still be awake even though it was a bright and sunny day.   
  
"Well, I'm sure that he didn't take it too hard, right? He must be used to it by now," the Slayer thought to herself as she stood only yards away from his crypt.   
  
Her question was answered as the words "I will always love you," were shouted out when the vampire stepped out into the sunlight, and all that remained of him sprinkled down around her head.   
  
Fin 


	5. Fic 5: I Want It Now

Title: I Want it Now (Response to Cat's Challenge)   
Author: Trish (skittlez143m@aol.com)   
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
Distribution: My site, Raven's site, Cat's site. All others please ask. :)   
  
  


I Want It Now by Trish   


  


"How bad do you want it, Slayer?"   
"I don't just want it, I need it!   
"Then come and get it."   
"Please, Spike, I'm begging!"   
"Well when you put it that way...."   
"Spiiiiikkkkkeeeee, I want it now!!!   
"Fine, Slayer, take your bloody remote control!"   
  



	6. Fic 6: Harder, Spike, Harder!

**Harder, Spike, Harder!   
**by Trish   


  
  
"Harder, Spike, harder!"   
The vampire grunted as he tried to get it in, "I'm trying, luv, just let me   
concentrate!"   
"Why is this so hard for you? Is this your first time?"   
"No it's not my first time! I've done this more times than you have, but   
it's just too bloody tight!"   
"Damnit, Spike, give me the friggin champagne bottle, and I'll put the cork   
back in it for you!"   
End   
  
  
  


  



	7. Fic 7: Where Did He Go Wrong?

**Where Did He Go Wrong?   
**by Trish   


  
Spike sat in his crypt completely surrounded by dozens of crumpled up balls   
of paper, trying to figure out where he kept going wrong. Afterall, he was   
being honest with her, and that should count for at least something!   
  
Dearest Buffy,   
  
For four years, you have been my first thought when I wake up in the evening   
and the last thing I think of when I go to sleep in the morning. I admit   
that for the beginning of those years all I wanted to do was bathe in your   
blood, but now I would do anything to keep your from bleeding to begin with,   
and I have proven that time and again. Now, I know what you're thinking, and   
you're right, I don't have a soul, and I don't regret any of the things that   
I have done, but even without a soul I can still love more strongly than most   
people with souls can. All I ask is that you give me a chance, luv, and let   
me show you how deeply I can love you if you'll let me, because if not, then   
I **will **bathe in your blood, you stupid soddin' bitch! You're lucky that I   
would even want to be with you after you let the poof and Captain Cardboard   
have a go at it, so it should be **you,** beggin' **me** for a chance...   
End   
  
  
  
  



End file.
